


When New Traditions Overtake The Old

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Christmas, Decorating the christmas tree, Gen, Pack, decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Season 4, Scott is looking forward to some down time, and a return to his yearly tradition of decorating the christmas tree with his mum, Stiles and Sheriff Stilinsky. However, things don't exactly work out as planned. </p><p>Written for the first entry in the 2014 Advent Calendar Fanfic Challenge. Prompt: Decorating the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	When New Traditions Overtake The Old

Christmas at the McCall house started on December 1st with the decoration of the Christmas tree. When Scott's dad was still around, it was strictly a family affair. Melissa and Scott would bake cookies while Rafael set up the tree. They put on old Christmas records and decorated together, not really caring how things turned out, or didn't. Scott always put the star at the top of the tree himself. 

Then Rafael left. At first, Scott thought they would do what they always did, with just one person less. But at six pm there was a knock on the door. Stiles and Sheriff Stilinsky had invited themselves over. Stiles made egg-nog with Melissa while Scott helped John put up the tree. They decorated it together, then sat around the fire just chatting and laughing. 

It didn't take long for that to become a tradition. Stiles would help Melissa, Scott would help John, and the two boys took turns to put the star at the top.

And now, after everything that had happened with Kate and The Benefactor, Scott was looking forward to some normalcy for once. Sure, Stiles had brought Malia along to this gathering, but that didn't mean that everything had to change. Of course, he was wrong. 

Isaac was first. He gave Scott his best puppy-dog eyes and asked if he could stay over for the night. Without his dad, Isaac didn't have anyone to share the holiday with. Scott agreed, and Isaac began to help chop apples to make cider.

Lydia was next. Her mother was out of town, and she was bored. At least, that's what she said. John put her to work untangling some fairy lights. Of course, Lydia immediately began calculating the perfect placement of lights to maximise colour distribution. 

Then came Kira. Her family doesn't really celebrate Christmas, so they didn't mind her leaving for the evening. Scott, of course, didn't mind either. She began to sort out the tinsel, pinning it up around the house and on the mantle. 

He wasn't expecting Derek. He pushed past Scott without a word and took a seat on the sofa.  
“If you're not doing anything, you can set the table,” Melissa called from the kitchen. Derek's frown deepened, but he obeyed without question. 

Liam looked at him sheepishly from the porch. “Do you mind?” he asked.  
Scott just sighed and opened the door the whole way. Liam happily shuffled in, and began to hang ornaments as if he had always been a part of the festivities. 

By the time Chris and Victoria Argent arrive, with a pie nonetheless, they were all getting ready to sit around the table for dinner. Somehow, Melissa had anticipated their arrival and had managed to pull out an extra table and some chairs, so everyone would fit. Scott had the sneaking suspicion that she and John had planned the whole thing. 

As he looked around the table at his pack, his new family, Scott thought it might not be so bad to start a new tradition. As long as he still got to put the star on the top of the tree.


End file.
